


Where The Tongue Falters

by keishouta



Series: it's rotten work being with me [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Mysophobia, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta
Summary: "the hand, although limited by the borders of skin and cartilage, can be that third language that animates where the tongue falters” - Ocean VuongAtsumu opens Sakusa's fan gifts for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: it's rotten work being with me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822786
Kudos: 107
Collections: SakuAtsu Fics for Midterm Procrastination





	Where The Tongue Falters

"Omi-kun," Atsumu drawls, leaning into Sakusa. "Aren't ya even a little bit curious what yer fans sent ya?"

Sakusa purses his lips together because as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he is.

"I knew it!" Atsumu exclaims. "Come on, we're gonna open these."

"We?" Sakusa repeats.

Atsumu stares at him. "Well, yer not goin' to touch them, right?"

"No," Sakusa answers.

Atsumu puts his hands up and wiggles his fingers. "That's what I'm here for! Sit down already, will ya?"

Sakusa slides into the seat next to Atsumu and watches as Atsumu pulls out antibacterial spray and wet wipes. Then he tears the wrapping off the first package and takes out... a new bottle of hand sanitizer. He breaks into laughter, clutching his stomach. "Omi-kun, yer fans know ya too well!" Then he drowns the bottle in antibacterial spray and wipes every curve and corner of it, before handing it to Sakusa.

Sakusa accepts the hand sanitizer in shock. He can't believe his fans got him hand sanitizer. More importantly, he can't believe Atsumu is cleaning each and every one of his gifts before passing it to him. Guilt rises up in him like a reflex. "You don't have to do this," he mumbles.

Atsumu turns to face him with a reassuring look. "But I offered?"

Sakusa replies with a small, hesitant smile. "Okay then."

Atsumu nudges Sakusa with his shoulder. "Yer goin' soft on me, Omi-omi."

Sakusa immediately falls back into a stoic expression. Atsumu chuckles, "Fine, I won't tease ya." He reaches for the next box and tears it open. One of his fans has gotten him a tiny puppy figurine. "Aww, this is so cute!"

Sakusa hums in agreement. It is indeed rather adorable.

Atsumu pouts, "I can't believe ya have a bigger smile for a fake dog than for me."

"Your fault for measuring my smiles," Sakusa rebuts.

After getting through all the gifts, they pack up to go home. Sakusa feels lighter than usual, though his bag is significantly heavier with presents. Hands in pockets, he waits patiently by the exit.

Atsumu skips over to him. "Let's go!"

Sakusa starts walking. "Took you long enough."

"No one complained just now," Atsumu trails off pointedly.

Sakusa doesn't have a good answer to that.

Atsumu stifles another laugh. "Yer really goin' soft on me."

Sakusa shoots Atsumu a threatening look. "I will walk away."

"Nooo," Atsumu whines. "I like walkin' with ya."

Sakusa's mask successfully hides his reaction to hearing that.

"Did you wash your hands?" Sakusa asks.

Atsumu looks almost offended. "Of course I did!"

Sakusa nods. "Good."

"Omi, ya don't have to worry 'bout stuff like that any-"

Atsumu is cut off by Sakusa sliding his hand out of his pocket and grabbing Atsumu's, intertwining his fingers between his. Atsumu's eyes grow wide. Then he slowly breaks into a huge grin. "Soft," he mouths silently at Sakusa.

Sakusa makes a failed attempt to leave because Atsumu is holding his hand (quite tightly) and though he probably has the strength to pull away, he doesn't. He lets Atsumu clumsily pull him closer till their shoulders are touching and they're taking up way less space on the pavement than they need to. To make space for others walking by, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
